Folie
by KoyangiLay
Summary: Folie : Trouble de l'esprit, dérèglement mental. Engouement, passion, vif penchant pour quelque chose. Le caractère des personnages sera poussé à l'extrême. 1. Hansi(Moblit). 2. Eren(Levi). 3. Erwin(et ses sourcils). 4. Sasha. 5. Armin. 6. Mikasa(Eren, Levi). 7. Christa/Historia(Ymir). 8. Jean(Marco). 9. Levi(et son escouade). 10. Ymir(Christa). Liste non exhaustive.
1. Personnification

Hello, je reviens donc avec un nouveau recueil d'OS, mais celui-ci sera plus long car je ne vais pas me limiter à trois couples. Le thème est ici la folie, mais attention, toute forme de folie. Le premier était une évidence même, c'était forcément sur Hansi, et Moblit, comme il est tout le temps avec elle… Mais ce ne sera pas vraiment un couple ici. Juste un soutien moral.

Je sens que ce thème ne fera pas l'unanimité… En même temps, c'est vraiment malsain, mais genre vraiment.

 _Personnages_ _:_ _[Hansi – (Moblit)]_

 _Thème :_ _Folie_

* * *

 **Personnification**

Folle des titans, voilà ce qu'elle était. Son assistant le lui reprochait souvent, car elle était tellement inconsciente qu'elle pouvait mourir, mais aussi qu'elle pouvait les tuer par inadvertance. Souvent, ça arrivait. Elle en avait tué, au début par haine, et maintenant à son insu, au moins pour les échantillons. Elle expérimentait tout ce qui était possible, évitant la nuque. Elle en pleurait. Elle en criait.

Lorsque Sawney et Bean avaient été massacré, sa folie se transforma en colère. Même si Eren était aussi un échantillon, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire subir ça. Etait-ce du sadisme, ou réellement de l'analyse scientifique ? Peu importait. Elle souriait à chaque fois qu'elle en voyait. Ses yeux devenaient globuleux, son rire supposait la terreur. Lorsque le sang des titans la touchait, elle essuyait à peine, non, au lieu de cela, elle se lança encore dans le massacre. Chasser ou être chassé, c'était ce monde. Mais sourire à chaque titan à terre ?

C'était un soulagement. La consolation d'être en vie.

Mais tout son être terrorisait. Elle terrifiait parfois bien plus que les titans. Quand elle faisait tournoyer ses lames, quand elle tranchait la nuque, quand le sang giclait, elle paraissait heureuse. Elle était dangereuse. Parfois, on se demandait si elle n'était pas elle-même un titan, dans le fond, tant elle était cruelle. Les titans n'avaient pas besoin de manger, pourtant ils tuaient. C'était pareil. Elle n'avait pas besoin de titans pour vivre, alors elle abattait. Chacun de ses rires supposait l'horreur. Son être était entièrement malsain.

Il s'agissait d'une folie purement malsaine et mauvaise. Elle riait, si fort.

Elle pleurait quand elle faisait le mal. Alors pourquoi riait-elle quand elle tuait ? Elle découpait en morceau, les membres repoussaient. Elle brûlait, la chair revenait telle qu'elle était. Et un seul coup à la nuque tuait ? Foutaises ! C'était pour ça qu'elle riait. Ces monstres représentaient l'immortalité. Un seul point sensible, c'était dérisoire ! Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle riait fort. Elle posa sa main droite sur son visage.

Elle aimait les titans. C'était un amour de connaissance. Elle en était avide. Elle adorait voir le sang des titans couler. Au début, c'était seulement un plaisir d'études. Plus le temps avançait, plus son amour s'amplifiait. Son amour était impur, mêlant folie et désordre. C'est ça. Hansi représentait tout ce qui dérangeait.

La folie. Le désordre mental. Elle avait presque perdu la raison. Son esprit scientifique la faisait tenir. Il fallait éradiquer tous les titans, aussi intéressants furent-ils. Non, celui qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans la folie était, en plus du soutien de ses camarades du bataillon, Moblit Berner, son assistant. La personne qui l'aidait, qui la soutenait, qui lui permettait de rester lucide, quelle que soit la mission assignée. Sa présence seule l'apaisait. L'avoir à ses côtés représentait tout. Car c'était grâce à lui si finalement, elle était en vie pour étudier et sauver l'humanité. Elle ne tomberait pas plus bas grâce à lui, uniquement lui.

Elle demeurerait cependant la folie personnifiée, même si c'était pour des fins scientifiques.

* * *

Le prochain OS sera sur Levi/Eren mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que soit joyeux. C'est un thème insane de base…

Je devrais choisir des thèmes plus joyeux la prochaine fois… mais c'est difficile d'en trouver des bien xD Puis merde quoi, le thème de la folie va à tous les personnages dès lors qu'on pousse un peu plus loin la personnalité de ceux-ci ! Vraiment, j'adore ce thème.

Review ?


	2. Yandere

Hello, nouvel OS sur le même thème ! Cette fois, c'est un UA.

Merci pour vos lectures et vos review :)

 _ **Leyana :**_ C'est gentil :) j'espère que cet autre OS te plaira autant !

Vous avez déjà vu un Eren détraqué ? Sinon, moi non plus. Donc ça risque d'être un OOC. Rating M. ça doit probablement exister, remarquez, une fic avec un Eren dérangé. En vrai, j'adore les Yandere dans les animes/mangas. Même si parfois, ça fait un peu « please senpai notice me ! »

 _Personnages : [Eren – (Levi)]_

 _Thème : Folie_

* * *

 **Yandere**

 _ **Yandere :**_ personnalité qui est au premier abord affectueuse et tendre mais qui à un moment devient dérangée voire psychotique.

 _J'ai tué pour l'homme que j'aimais. Alors j'ai fini par le tuer lui-aussi._

* * *

Eren était un étudiant comme les autres. Il était séparé de Mikasa pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle était dans une ville différente. Elle avait quitté Eren à contrecœur. Son meilleur ami Armin étudiait dans la même ville qu'Eren. Ça le rassurait quelque part d'avoir un ami proche de lui en terme de distance, car ils s'étaient tous séparés. Marco et Jean vivaient ensemble, tout comme Ymir et Christa. Christa avait finalement choisi de garder ce nom plutôt qu'Historia. Elle voulait garder ce masque de la petite fille adorable et qui s'inquiète pour les autres. En somme, tout allait pour le mieux.

Jusqu'à ce jour où il avait rencontré cet homme. Il ne savait pas qui il était, mais il avait été charmé. Il le retrouvait toujours au même endroit, devant une multinationale. _Probablement un businessman_.

Il avait commencé à le suivre. _Stalker_. Il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il savait seulement que cet homme lui plaisait. Il faisait attention à ne pas se faire remarquer. Il essayait du moins. La première nuit, rien de concluant, seulement que cet homme conduisait, donc impossible de le suivre. Que nenni.

Plus les jours avançaient, moins il en savait. Il cherchait alors partout qui il pouvait être. Il sortait de temps en temps pendant la pause déjeuner avec son équipe, probablement. Il se faisait coller par cette rousse et par ce grand blond.

Le visage de Levi se tournait vers Eren. Il l'avait remarqué. Il en était heureux. Il ne connaissait pas son nom, mais plus il le voyait, plus il l'adorait.

Alors que le soir arrivait, c'était la jeune femme qu'il suivait. Avec son sweat, on ne voyait pas son visage. Elle marchait, elle ne prenait pas la voiture. Elle habitait probablement à côté. Et c'était exact, seulement après vingt minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant chez elle. C'était la nuit noire, aucun chat, aucune personne à l'extérieur. Il en profita alors pour se faufiler derrière elle. Aussi forte était-elle, elle ne pouvait rien. Il la serrait, il l'étranglait presque.

_ Arrête de le coller, salope.

Il n'y avait rien entre eux. Elle l'aimait, c'était vrai, mais seulement en tant que collègue, rien de plus. C'était son expressivité qui l'avait tué. Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et trancha la gorge de la jeune rousse. Il avait également prévu de tout nettoyer, afin de faire disparaître les preuves.

Le lendemain, Petra ne vint pas au bureau. Elle avait été retrouvée découpée dans une poubelle près de chez elle.

Plusieurs jours se suivaient. Un enterrement avait été fait. C'était le moment où tous étaient les plus vulnérables. Eren voulait s'attaquer au grand blond cette fois-ci. La tâche était cependant plus difficile, par sa taille d'abord et par sa carrure. Face à cet homme, il n'était qu'un insecte. Mais qu'importait. Tant que l'objet tranchait…

Il aiguisait son couteau afin qu'elle coupe, même la chair la plus dure… Armin lui avait fait la remarque, que ces temps-ci, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il rétorquait sans arrêt qu'il était toujours le même.

La seule chose qui avait changée, était que désormais, il était un assassin.

Il avait décidé de porter un masque afin que sa nouvelle cible ne le reconnaisse pas. Son masque cachait seulement le bas du visage, et malgré sa couleur d'yeux particulières, sans, il ne pouvait pas trancher.

 _Trancher de la chair. Couper. Enfoncer la lame encore plus profondément._

Eren était devenu fou. Fou d'amour. Fou d'adoration, pour un être qui lui était totalement inconnu.

Finalement, il avait tué le grand blond, non sans difficulté à cause de sa peau dure. Il ne voulait pas vraiment s'en souvenir puisqu'il saignait lui aussi. Il ne l'avait pas découpé, il avait juste enlevé toute trace de son passage. Il l'avait laissé nu devant chez lui.

Plus les jours passaient, plus il y avait de mort. Levi était le seul survivant. Il avait compris que l'assassin n'était autre que son harceleur. Il l'avait rejoint pour calmer ses pulsions. Si Eren l'aimait et qu'il se rapprochait de lui, il pouvait se venger.

Mais Eren savait que de toute façon, il n'allait jamais l'aimer. Alors il le trancha lui aussi. Après ça, il se suicida. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

 _J'ai tué pour l'homme que j'aimais. Alors j'ai fini par le tuer lui-aussi._

 _L'homme dont je ne connaissais pas le nom était mort sous mes yeux. Je l'ai tué. Parce qu'il ne devait être qu'à moi._

Ce furent ses dernières pensées avant de se poignarder avec ce même couteau.

* * *

Ça m'est venu en re-regardant Tokyo Ghoul… Punaise, j'adore Lize… Tsukiyama aussi remarquez. … Je suis peut-être dérangée ? Et je sais parfaitement qu'ils ne sont pas censés être facile à tuer, mais… C'était tentant.

Je comprends tout à fait que cet OS soit dérangeant… Mais ça sera pareil pour le reste… Désolée x_x Bon ok, pas tous, le prochain sera plus joyeux, sur notre Commandant Erwin Smith o/

Review ?


	3. Narcisse

Hello, merci pour vos lectures et vos review ! ça me fait plaisir que ça vous plaise :)

 _ **Cherry :**_ ça c'est sûrement parce que tu n'aimes pas Petra… Faut pas retenir que Petra la pauvre, x_x Erwin aussi est mort ! Levi et Eren également ._. Sinon merci pour ta review ^^

Plus humoristique celui-là ! Parce que je ne veux pas non plus tout le temps vous déprimer ! Puis c'est Erwin, je l'aime bien quand même.

Tous droits réservés à Roshantic parce que c'est avec nos discussions que c'est arrivé xD

 _Personnages :_ _[Erwin et ses sourcils]_

 _Thème :_ _Folie_

* * *

 **Narcisse**

Erwin était beau, grand, musclé. Des yeux bleus perçants. Il était puissant. Il était intelligent. Il avait tout pour plaire. Même si le bataillon comptait le plus grand nombre de morts, grâce à lui au moins, la population n'était pas touchée, ou presque, alors il avait droit de se lancer des louanges. Tout lui plaisait. Il adorait par-dessus tout, ses sourcils. Il les brossait chaque jour, afin que ses poils soient parfaits. C'était son petit moment beauté, ses grands et beaux sourcils, malgré toutes les moqueries qu'il subissait. Pourtant, il était fou de son physique avantageux et surtout de ses sourcils.

Ses sourcils resteraient à jamais sa fierté.

Le Commandant aurait peut-être voulu qu'ils soient plus volumineux, ou plus sombres… Les gros sourcils rajeunissent les traits, paraît-il ! Alors il les entretiendrait tous les jours, même s'il y avait une attaque de titans.

Bon, peut-être pas, mais il les brossait chaque jour. Il continuait à les contempler encore et encore devant son miroir. Vraiment, personne n'avait d'aussi beaux sourcils que lui. A croire qu'il se vouait un amour fou, ou plutôt uniquement à cette partie étrangement bien fournie.

Il conservait aussi son physique ! Il fallait à la fois être rapide et puissant pour venir à bout des titans… en ajoutant l'intelligence et la beauté… Et la cruauté parfois. Tout pour plaire, c'était ce qu'il se disait.

C'était pourquoi, chaque matin, il gardait un moment pour être narcissique, quitte à être un appât, autant en être un beau.

* * *

Très court… En même temps, comment écrire sur Erwin et ses sourcils pendant mille mots, HEIN ?!

Le prochain sera sur Sasha. Review ?

Ah oui, je voulais vous demander, je vais en écrire un sur Mikasa. Avec quel personnage la voyez-vous ? :) Tout personnage possible (sauf les crack pairing, faut pas abuser non plus !)


	4. Goinfre

Hello ! Merci pour vos lectures et vos review :) ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ce thème vous plaise !

 **Réponses aux guest :**

 _ **Leyana :**_ Tu as vu juste, enfin, ça paraissait logique que ce soit sur la nourriture, remarque ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 _ **Eleonora :**_ C'est un plaisir de te retrouver o/ T'es vraiment trop généreuse avec les compliments, merci :3 sais-tu d'ailleurs que la syntaxe est ma pire ennemie ? Bref… Attendrie ? Pourquoi pas ! Je la trouvais un peu effrayante quand même. Pour Eren, c'était voulu… J'adorerai voir un Eren comme ça… Quant à Erwin, faut bien une touche d'humour ! Eren aime littéralement Levi à la folie, j'avais envie de le faire tomber davantage dans la démence, mais… On aurait pu se dire que c'était l'auteure la dérangée, finalement x) Je pense sincèrement que dans ce manga, certains ont dû devenir fous, alors… c'était un très bon thème. Merci de me suivre :3 J'espère que celui-ci te plaira également ! Tu devrais te créer un compte FF ! Et courage pour ta wifi… (Enfin quelqu'un qui dit « la » wifi, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux TvT)

Alors ce petit OS-là… je ne sais pas si on doit le considérer comme joyeux ou comme terrible ._. Ça dépend si vous mangez de la viande aussi remarquez… Enfin… Vous verrez vous-mêmes !

Bonne lecture !

 _Personnage :_ _[Sasha]_

 _Thème :_ _Folie_

* * *

 **Goinfre**

Patate, pain, viande, tout y passait. Son estomac était sans fond. On l'assimilait à la gourmandise, mais n'était-ce pas plus que cela ? Elle adorait particulièrement la viande, quelle qu'elle soit. Elle avait chassé, elle avait élevé. Le problème étant que depuis la destruction du mur Maria, les cultures animales et végétales avaient été dévastées. Pénurie de nourritures.

Depuis son entrée dans l'Armée, on la surnommait « miss patate » mais personne ne comprenait le plaisir de manger ! Non seulement, ça permettait de survivre, mais c'était tellement bon en même temps, surtout lorsque la bête était chassée, puis tuée, afin d'être dégustée… Selon les goûts, elle choisissait un jeune ou un vieux sanglier. Pour les palais d'enfants, il valait mieux un jeune sanglier, mais pour les palais matures, un goût fort était préférable. Tuer pour se nourrir. C'était assez logique. Cette viande ferme et forte en goût, elle en dégusterait à longueur de journée… Elle adorait cuisiner aussi.

Finalement, plus elle chassait et cuisinait, plus elle avait faim. Elle en voulait toujours plus, elle aimerait goûter davantage de goûts, de nouveaux animaux, de nouvelles plantations, tout. « Miss patate » ne lui convenait pas vraiment. Non, son surnom aurait dû être « La Goinfre ». Son plaisir pour la nourriture s'opposait totalement au Commandant Dot Pixis, qui lui était plutôt friand de la nourriture plus noble. Non pas que le sanglier soit une viande de bas étage, loin de là, mais il possédait plus de raffinements.

Sasha était une goinfre, elle dévorait tout ce qui pouvait être mangé.

Le plaisir de tuer, de sentir le sang gicler sur soi pendant la chasse, de découper l'animal fraichement mort, tout ça, elle adorait. Ses yeux étincelaient, pourtant, ils étaient horriblement effrayants. Certes, la goinfre tuait pour manger, mais était-ce nécessaire ce sourire qu'elle affichait à chaque fois qu'elle découpait l'animal. Quand elle tenait le couteau, ses camarades en cuisine ressentaient la peur. Comment une fille qui paraissait aussi idiote et ingénue pouvait être en réalité une sorte de monstre ? Elle ressemblait à un assassin.

C'était ce qu'elle était. Elle chassait, elle tuait, c'était tout comme être un meurtrier. De toute façon, elle tuait déjà des titans, alors… Tuer un humain, elle s'en sentait capable.

Elle pouvait tuer pour manger, que ce soit humain ou animal.

* * *

Remarquez, c'est un peu glauque comme fin. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aime ça. Autre chose, je n'aime pas le goût du sanglier.

Le prochain sera sur Armin ! Et si vous avez des idées de personnages sur ce même thème, je prends ! J'espère également que ça vous a plu. Les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur :D Promis, je ne gagne pas d'argent. Par contre, ça rend heureux !


	5. Apparence

Hello, merci pour vos lectures et vos review, et surtout merci aux fidèles lectrices *_* Je vous aime.

 _ **Eleonora :**_ ça sera plus facile pour communiquer en plus :D Hum, ça aurait été compliqué d'écrire sur Sasha sans nourriture… Bah finalement, avec le scan d'aujourd'hui… pas tant que ça… Je la voyais vraiment devenir une sorte de monstre boucher, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Cette fille si joyeuse et pimpante… est en fait une horreur. Je n'avais pas songé au bien et au mal (enfin un peu quand même), mais surtout à la notion de meurtre, ce qui rejoint totalement ce que tu dis, finalement. En effet, les ennemis ne viennent pas toujours de l'extérieur, c'est pourquoi la folie est vraiment un thème parfait. Non seulement on peut pousser les caractères jusqu'à l'extrême, mais en plus, on peut choisir son côté, entre le bien et le mal. J'ai une préférence pour le mal. Sachant que les titans ne bouffent que des humains, on pourrait aussi se demander si ce n'est pas une volonté supérieure qui voudrait exterminer l'humanité. Et je t'assure que la syntaxe, j'y arrive pas. Enfin, je n'y arrivais pas avant d'entrer en classe préparatoire ._. Je te laisse le lire pour découvrir si tu avais raison ou non :D 42 est comme la réponse D. (Parce que des gens disent « le wifi », même word le dit, l'enfoiré) et encore merci de me suivre :3

Alors, euh… Je ne sais pas non plus comment le caractériser, celui-là ! Bonne lecture !

 _Personnage :_ _[Armin]_

 _Thème :_ _Folie_

* * *

 **Apparence**

En apparence, Armin était l'adolescent faible et pleurnichard. Finalement, pas tant que ça. Puisqu'il l'était réellement. Non seulement il l'avait toujours été, mais même encore aujourd'hui, c'était le cas. La faiblesse le caractérisait. Armin comblait sa faiblesse par la réflexion.

Armin avait l'intelligence, à l'instar du physique. Il trouvait toujours les solutions les plus adéquates. Pourtant, son intelligence était parfois tournée vers le mal. Trouver la meilleure solution ? Il le pouvait. Il réfléchissait comme le Commandant Erwin Smith, même si ça manquait encore de maturité et de vécu.

Seulement, il savait comment contrôler une population, en théorie. Il avait supposé « orchestrer un incident symbolique, faire porter le chapeau au gouvernement ou aux brigades spéciales et le bataillon d'exploration se porterait sauveur »*. Non seulement la population était manipulée, mais en plus, le gouvernement tomberait. « Tromper la population, finalement, c'est enfantin. »*

Peut-être même pouvait-il tuer et continuer à sembler tout aussi innocent.**

Tuer des titans et tuer des humains, c'était différent. L'un était pour le bien de l'humanité, l'autre pour son propre bien. Uniquement dans le deuxième cas, celui qui tuait était considéré comme un criminel. Mais faire porter le chapeau à une autre personne était tout aussi aisé, tant qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve parfaite. Les témoins oculaires pouvaient exister, mais il s'agissait d'une preuve imparfaite. Et surtout, à cause de la peur, les témoins confondaient des bruits avec d'autres totalement différents : le bruit d'une bouteille qu'on cassait ressemblait étrangement à un coup de feu, par exemple. Armin en était totalement conscient.

Il était facile de manipuler. Surtout avec une telle apparence.

Aussi doux et faible qu'il paraissait, Armin pouvait sans aucun doute être un manipulateur hors pair, il suffisait pour cela qu'il ait plus confiance en lui. Mais ça, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il était fou d'être aussi faible, c'était ainsi qu'il comprit que plus un homme était faible et ignorant, plus il était aisé de le manier à sa guise.

L'idée de manipuler la cité lui comblait vraiment. Seulement, il avait appris à contrôler ses pulsions et surtout à enfouir au plus profond de lui-même sa propre démence.

* * *

*tome 14, chapitre 55. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas repris la citation exacte…

**Si vous avez vu/lu Assassination Classroom, c'est un peu comme Nagisa contre le gros Takaoka

J'ai ressorti mon cours de droit haha… ._. Sérieusement, les preuves parfaites et imparfaites, ça vous hante ! Puis ce n'est sûrement pas valable dans le monde de SnK ! Le prochain sera sur Mikasa :)

Nourrissez-moi de review :D J'accepte aussi les sucreries en tout genre, héhé :D Et si vous avez des idées de personnages pour ce thème… Ce sera avec allégresse !


	6. Obsession

Hello ! Finalement, j'ai pris Eren et Levi, parce que c'était les deux principales propositions et que c'était difficile de départager. De plus, je tiens à préciser qu'Eren et Levi seront juste supposés, et qu'ensuite… Mikasa est bien trop négligée. C'est pourtant un bon personnage. Bon ok, c'est parce que j'aime tous les personnages en vrai… Même lui là-bas, mort au fond d'un gosier de titans. Encore merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures *-*

 _ **Eleonora :**_ Ouiii, on pourra discuter davantage comme ça o/ c'est sûr que si des titans apparaissaient maintenant, on ne serait plus sept milliards sur Terre. Je trouvais ça intéressant comme idée, que les titans soient une punition, mais en même temps… peut-être était-ce une prévention ? « Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir » sauf que, évidemment… C'est totalement raté. L'humanité n'a pas besoin de titans pour se détruire, elle le fait déjà elle-même, remarque. Il contrôle sa folie, il sait jusqu'où il faut aller pour ne pas craquer. C'est justement son intelligence qui lui permet de ne pas sombrer totalement. En poussant un peu plus loin, en effet, c'est le seul qui se contrôle réellement. Je dirai plus par obligation justement à cause de son physique chétif. Cet aspect d'Armin était plus intéressant à traiter plutôt qu'un désir de liberté. Non, là, c'est vraiment de la manipulation et Armin pourrait le faire s'il le voulait vraiment, enfin, ce n'est que mon avis… Hum, il l'est mais… Je n'arrive pas à terminer cette phrase x) La folie fait clairement partie intégrante de soi, parce que finalement… on est tous fou de quelque chose. Hum, mon péché mignon, ce sont les gâteaux… Surtout quand il y a de la crème… Encore merci de me suivre assidûment et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira ! (Tiens, j'avais 20cm de moins il y a quelques semaines, genre 3 semaines)

Celui-ci est encore une fois peu joyeux… Bonne lecture !

 _Personnages : [Mikasa – (Eren – Levi)]_

 _Thème : Folie_

* * *

 **Obsession**

Eren.

Il était littéralement tout pour Mikasa. La jeune métisse ne vivait que pour lui, son sauveur. Quand elle avait cru qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais, elle avait compris que non seulement tout tournait autour de ce jeune homme, mais aussi, qu'elle agissait par amour. Elle savait parfaitement qu'Eren n'éprouvait pour elle qu'un amour fraternel. Rien de plus. L'Asiatique avait été mise de côté. L'homme qu'il aimait n'était autre que leur Capitaine. Ce nabot, comme elle l'appelait.

Juste une amie, une sœur. Rien de plus.

Il l'avait rejeté un nombre incalculable de fois. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'énerver contre lui. Alors elle reportait sa colère sur le Capitaine qu'Eren aimait tant. Ce nabot l'ignorait superbement, alors pourquoi Eren n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, pourquoi ne la regardait-elle pas ? Elle était là, prête à tout, à le sauver, même à mourir pour lui. Elle aimait son sauveur, elle aimait celui qui ne la considérait que comme une sœur, d'un amour fou. Elle abandonnerait sa propre vie.

 _Je l'aime à la folie._

Elle était littéralement folle de lui, au point qu'elle se détruisait intérieurement. La Majore ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Même si elle tenait un moment, même si elle avait résisté à sa première mort, plus elle grandissait, moins elle se voyait vivre. S'il se faisait dévorer, alors elle aussi, elle le suivrait.

Mikasa le surveillait sans cesse, tellement que ça en devenait intrusif.

Elle vivait pour lui. Ce n'était pas son cas. C'était la raison pour laquelle Mikasa détestait tant son supérieur. Non seulement il avait frappé Eren devant plusieurs soldats, mais en plus, il se faisait aimer ?

 _Pourquoi ne me regarde-t-il pas ?!_

Elle en avait ras-le-bol. Le sport était son échappatoire. Pourtant, la métisse n'avait qu'une envie : tout détruire. Elle supportait bien trop et depuis trop longtemps. Souvent, elle se méprenait sur les véritables envies de son frère, si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Eren l'obsédait jour et nuit. Alors elle pensait qu'il en était de même… Finalement, elle réagissait comme à l'accoutumé. Mikasa était la fille qui ne possédait aucun sentiment. Parce qu'elle devait cacher son obsession. Parce que, de toute façon, elle ne sera jamais aimée à sa façon.

Seulement, ça finirait par être la cause de sa propre décadence.

* * *

Y avait que sur Erwin que c'était joyeux… ça devient grave, hein ? Le prochain est sur Christa. Allez-vous trouver le sous-thème ? :D C'est un truc assez bateau je trouve.

Si vous avez des suppositions de personnages pour ce thème, je suis preneuse o/

Les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteure, même si ce n'est en aucun cas rémunéré !


	7. Persona

Hello ! Merci pour vos review et vos lectures ! J'en suis friande et j'aime mes lectrices *_* Sérieusement, si je pouvais vous donner des cadeaux, je vous en donnerai x) (mais des cadeaux pas chers, je suis étudiante hein)

 _ **Eleonora :**_ Roh… Bon bah tant pis pour le compte alors :( y en a qui utilise FB sinon… Sinon c'est gentil :3. Peut-être que le site bug aussi, c'est déjà arrivé. J'aime le personnage de Mikasa, parce que c'est la Tsundere de base mais en même temps, en peu psychopathe. Elle harcèle Eren, totalement, mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Ah bah clairement, Mikasa se méprend tout le temps par rapport aux pensées d'Eren. Pourtant, elle a toujours été aimée, mais oui, ça doit être dû au traumatisme. Héhé, c'est vraiment un thème vaste, la folie… Je t'explique pour le Ereri. D'abord, les lectrices x) et ensuite, parce que Mikasa le déteste au plus haut point. Alors je voulais qu'elle le déteste davantage. Mon couple favori restera à jamais MobHan. A vrai dire, j'avais envie d'un RivaMika, parce que d'une, ils sont de la même famille, mais je ne voyais pas un RivaMika romantique, je voulais un combat. Juste que comme je voulais qu'elle soit obsédée mais aussi en proie à la colère, j'ai décidé de mettre du Riren. Avec Armin, ça n'aurait pas marché, avec Jean non plus… avec Annie, bah… Annie n'est plus (pour mon plus grand désespoir) T_T. Voilà pourquoi le Riren. Et ça rejoint d'ailleurs mon précédent OS, ou Eren était aussi obsédé (mais au point de tuer). Donc je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit uniquement obsédée, je voulais qu'elle déteste en même temps. Parce que quand tu « aimes à la folie » tu détestes toute personne. Et d'ailleurs, Eren n'aime pas Levi, il l'admire juste. Le point de vue de Mikasa est mis en avant, donc elle croit qu'il l'aime, héhé. C'est plus subtil que ça. J'aime encore plus le mot « névrose » mais ravie que « décadence » te plaise ! Par contre, faut pas que la sucrerie soit sucrée ! (bizarre ça) Bisous et encore merci :D et ouep, 20 cm et non, j'ai les cheveux qui poussent très vite donc dès que ça arrive en dessous de la poitrine, je coupe jusqu'aux épaules (et ça fait plus de 20cm x) ) et Nope !

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Je ne sais pas si je dois continuer, parce que je n'ai pas d'idée de personnages… Si vous avez des idées ? Donc ce sera temporairement le dernier OS. Je dis bien temporairement !

Bonne lecture ! :)

 _Personnages :_ _[Christa/Historia – (Ymir)]_

 _Thème :_ _Folie_

* * *

 **Persona**

Christa Lenz est une jeune fille douce et agréable. Une jeune blonde adorable et mignonne, toujours prête à tout pour sauver autrui. La femme parfaite en somme. Ou plutôt la parfaite jeune fille à marier. Comment une telle personne pouvait-elle rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration ? Elle n'aurait même pas dû rejoindre l'armée.

En réalité, Christa était égoïste. Elle ne voulait que se prouver qu'elle était forte.

Christa Lenz, baptisée par Kenny Ackerman, avait fini par devenir un masque. La supposée Christa Lenz n'existe pas et n'a jamais existé. Non, désormais, Christa était devenue sa deuxième personnalité. Il arrivait que son autre elle reprenait le dessus. Surtout dans les moments de doutes. _Mère nous a toujours détestées._ _Pourquoi feins-tu d'être joyeuse, hein ? Réponds-moi, Christa._ La douce entendait sans cesse cette voix depuis ce jour. En elle, il y avait deux personnes. Christa n'était pas qu'un simple masque. Christa était un autre elle. _Tu aurais souhaité la tuer de tes propres mains, n'est-ce pas ?_ Elle voulait rétorquer qu'elle se trompait, que jamais elle n'aurait envisagé cela. _Mensonges._ Elle tenait sa tête avec ses deux mains, criant à ces voix de s'arrêter. Assise, elle balança le haut de son corps vers le bas, toujours en maintenant son propre crâne. Elle en pleurait. _Alors accepte-moi._ Elle s'arrêta net. C'était une solution. Ou alors il fallait réunir ces deux personnalités, afin de n'en faire qu'une. Si elle refusait la proposition de son premier elle, alors elle se condamnait à entendre ses reproches, à jamais. Aujourd'hui, elle autoriserait enfin cette personne à entrer dans sa vie. Tout d'abord parce qu'un certain individu au nom d'Ymir le lui avait demandé, et parce qu'elle ne voulait plus subir cette personnalité en elle.

Christa Lenz se prénommait en réalité Historia Reiss.

Les Reiss sont la véritable lignée royale. Christa Lenz, de son vrai nom Historia Reiss, n'était qu'une imposture. Historia était la reine légitime. Tout l'être de Christa était un leurre. Christa Lenz n'était qu'un masque qu'elle avait créé pour s'intégrer dans la société, tout en omettant son passé. Historia Reiss était une bâtarde, pourtant, c'était cette double personnalité qui avait failli tuer Eren. Parce qu'elle croyait son père. Non. Elle croyait en son père. Voire même, elle se trompait elle-même. Elle voulait croire qu'elle était aimée.

L'histoire du masque n'était également qu'une dissimulation. Parce qu'elle savait au fond d'elle que Christa était une fille différente de l'actuelle Historia. Cependant, il fallait conserver cette croyance pour monter au trône. Elle devait apparaître comme la fille adorable mais digne de confiance, douce mais puissante.

Alors elle retrouverait son identité perdue tout en conservant l'apparence de Christa. Ymir l'avait en quelque sorte délivré de l'emprise de sa propre névrose.

Pour accéder au trône, il fallait redevenir Christa, sous le nom d'Historia.

* * *

« Persona » en latin signifie « masque ». C'est un peu le thème de la schizophrénie… Même si je ne connais pas parfaitement ce trouble, je trouvais intéressant de jouer sur la double personnalité. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que ce n'était pas non plus trop perturbant… La schizophrénie, ce n'est pas une dissociation de personnalité, c'est plus subtil que ça. C'est plutôt lorsqu'une personne entend des voix qui critiquent tout ce qu'elle fait.

Les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteure bien que ce ne soit ni rémunéré ni imposé (par l'Etat) mais ça fait toujours plaisir o/ et félicitation à Monkey D. Elena d'avoir trouvé le thème ! Encore une fois, si vous avez des idées de personnages…


	8. Solitude

Hello ! Merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures, ainsi que vos suppositions, j'en prends note ! Je dois d'ailleurs remercier Hache la pieuvre.7 déjà parce que j'aime les octopus, mais aussi pour avoir supposé Jean ! C'était celui qui m'inspirait le plus des propositions ! Donc… Merci *_*

 _ **Eleonora :**_ Avec un compte, ce serait plus facile de communiquer. J'appelle ça un cours de philo de terminale x) soyons sérieux une minute le temps de l'écriture de la review. J'ai apprécié cette idée qui m'était apparu comme un éclair de génie, j'avais lu « persona » dans un de mes cours que je comptais jeter, voilà d'où vient l'idée… Hum, je l'appellerai toujours Christa ! C'est bien pour ça qu'Historia lui demande de l'accepter… Même si en réalité, le conflit continuera. En effet, la schizophrénie est un trouble extrêmement intéressant et effrayant (parce qu'un trouble troublant, ce n'est pas terrible, alors je cherche des synonymes). Wow, intéressant ce témoignage-là ! Pourtant, il s'agit d'un seul et même corps, donc j'imagine que la personne doit se voir différemment à chaque fois qu'il y a un échange… Ouep, le cerveau se trompe. Tu as déjà entendu cette petite voix ? Promis, je n'arrête pas, c'était juste que j'avais plus d'idée, enfin, plus précisément, je ne savais pas comment les mettre en texte… Parce qu'Ymir, j'avais déjà cette idée, j'avais même son titre, mais je n'arrivais pas à le mettre sur papier… Quant à Annie, j'y avais songé mais sans plus… Comme pour Ymir, j'avais écrit le début… Par rapport à Berthold, bof, je ne suis vraiment pas inspirée… Faut que je relise les tomes. Et enfin, Levi, je suis en train de l'écrire :) Merci de me soutenir :3 encore bisous et non, quitte à manger un moustique, autant les déguster cuits dans un pays exotique !

POV Jean pour celui-ci. Bonne lecture !

 _Personnages :_ _[Jean – (Marco)]_

 _Thème :_ _Folie_

* * *

 **Solitude**

 _Pour Marco Bott._

 _De la part de Jean Kirschtein._

 _Mon meilleur ami est mort._

 _Il s'appelait Marco Bott. C'était un garçon qui avait la joie de vivre. Il me complimentait souvent. Plus précisément, il me déclarait toujours que j'étais un bon leader, justement parce que j'étais faible et que je les comprenais. Quand j'ai dit « mon meilleur ami » ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je devrais dire qu'il était tout pour moi. Littéralement. Disons que quand il était encore à mes côtés, je ne savais pas comment qualifier ce sentiment. J'ai encore du mal à me l'avouer. Mais maintenant que tu n'es plus là, je me sens seul. Comme s'il manquait quelqu'un dans ma vie. J'ai une mère encore vivante et il reste encore certaines personnes de la 104_ _ème_ _brigade d'entraînements et pourtant, je me sens vraiment seul. En plus, Mikasa m'ignore superbement, pourtant c'est la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vue ! Mais ça, tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'une fille est jolie que forcément, je suis attiré. Enfin, je veux dire… Je le suis, mais c'était différent avec toi. On n'avait aucune affinité, puis elle n'a d'yeux que pour l'idiot suicidaire aveugle._

 _Enfin, je voulais surtout écrire pour me soulager. J'aurais pu dessiner également mais je voulais correspondre avec toi. Aujourd'hui, je fais partie du bataillon d'exploration. Tu dois me trouver fou de là où tu es. Mais plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'ici, je pourrais mourir. J'aurais assuré mon avenir en entrant dans les brigades spéciales. Remarque, j'aurais pu crever sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, ça n'aurait rien changé. Ça aurait fait pleurer ma mère, mais à part elle, personne n'aurait daigné se souvenir de moi. C'est pourquoi je me demande si vraiment la mort est préférable. Je ne pourrais pas avoir ton avis et j'espère sincèrement que tu te portes bien, où que tu sois._

 _Cette solitude me rend fou. Je deviens plus invivable chaque jour. Il me manque quelque chose. J'en pleure même. Plus j'y pense, plus mon cœur se serre. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir, mais ça semble être une libération. Je veux mourir. Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. De toute façon, on va tous se faire bouffer par des titans un jour où l'autre, qu'est-ce que ça change que ce soit maintenant ou dans dix ans… Dans dix ans, j'aurais vieilli, voudras-tu toujours de moi ? Que ce soit en tant que meilleur ami, ou plus. Peu importe, tout me convient. Puis j'aurais quelqu'un sur qui compter. Là, honnêtement, je sens que je vais devenir fou. Me suicider, bof, se faire bouffer par un titan, ça reste un suicide, donc pourquoi pas. Je veux juste disparaître avant de dépasser le point de non-retour._

 _C'est ta disparition qui m'a rendu comme ça. Je t'accuse un peu, je suis désolé, Marco… Tu dois te dire « pourquoi j'ai raconté ça à la troisième personne pour le premier paragraphe alors que je t'écris ? » c'était pour me détacher. Me dire que non, tu n'es pas mort et que tu m'attends juste chez toi, ou chez moi, peu importe._

 _Je t'écris ça alors que je sais pertinemment que je ne te reverrai jamais. Mais je voulais te le dire au moins une fois._

 _ **Tu me manques, j'ai envie de te rejoindre là où tu es, je ne me sentirai plus jamais seul et enfin, on sera heureux, tous les deux…**_

Il brûla ensuite la lettre qu'il avait écrite afin qu'elle rejoigne les cieux. Peut-être que ses sentiments seront transmis à cette personne qui lui était si chère. Il se mit ainsi sur son lit, essayant de s'endormir après avoir éteint sa lampe huilée. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit une présence réconfortante dans sa chambre. La chaise s'était tournée vers lui. Il crut alors qu'il avait perdu les pédales et que cette hallucination n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Etait-ce dû à la fatigue ? Probablement. Mais cette chaise était bien en face de son visage alors qu'il restait allongé. Il décida donc de s'asseoir parallèlement à cette chaise. Jean restait d'abord stoïque avant de se rendre compte qu'une forme se dessinait. Une entité était assise, devant lui, sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter. Elle était apaisante. Plus Jean se concentrait, plus il apercevait un visage. Il voyait un sourire franc et chaleureux. Il s'agissait de Marco. Le jeune homme vivant se disait que ça y est, sa folie avait pris le dessus, alors il voyait son meilleur ami décédé. Ce n'était ni un rêve, ni une illusion, mais une réponse à sa lettre. La présence s'approcha de Jean et souffla à son oreille « vis. Vis, parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui te souviendras de moi. Et quand tu me rejoindras, nous serons heureux. » Jean s'endormit à ses paroles.

Il se réveilla le lendemain avec un sentiment de bien-être. Marco veillait toujours sur lui. Jean était aujourd'hui heureux de vivre, et plus jamais il ne penserait à la mort. Désormais, il se sentait libéré et quand il rejoindra Marco, peu importe que ça prenne des années, ils seront réunis, en tant qu'amis ou amants.

 _Si je ne t'avais pas revu une dernière fois, je me serais laissé mourir._

* * *

Ici, Marco est bien mort, et la dernière fois qu'il l'a revu, c'était une nuit, bien après sa mort donc. En gros, soit il a vu un fantôme, soit il pense trop à Marco. Les deux options sont valables. Je penche sur le fantôme, mais ça c'est parce que j'y crois.

Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain mais assez rapidement normalement :) Review ? :)


	9. Frénésie

Hello ! Merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures ! Ça me rend toute chose, héhé… J'ai envie de vous faire des bisous. Et pourtant, je ne suis PAS DU TOUT le genre de personnes à en faire. Mais une fois, de temps en temps, ça ne tue pas ! Alors je vous envoie des bisous de chez moi ! Et des cœurs aussi.

 _ **Eleonora :**_ Sais-tu que tu m'émeus à chaque fois que je lis un de tes commentaires ? Honnêtement, ça me fait chaud au cœur et souvent, je rajoute un commentaire du type « elle est vraiment trop mignonne ! », oui je parle devant mon écran. Quant à la philosophie (je voulais faire la blague Kant à la philosophie, je voulais ensuite m'abstenir, mais c'est raté) effectivement, SnK est le monde parfait pour en discuter. Même si, je dirai plutôt qu'il faudrait parler de censure à la philosophie. Je ne sais pas si cette phrase est claire, néanmoins, dans ce monde-là, dès lors que ça va à l'encontre du roi, or la philosophie existe pour faire réfléchir les hommes, alors la garde rapprochée du roi, tue. Hum… Je n'ai pas quatre heures pour philosopher, en général, mes dissertations, je les torche en trois heures. Oui, ce n'est pas bien, je sais… :'( Le prochain thème est assez simple à deviner seulement par le titre ! Et pas de Riren, je te rassure x) Jean et Marco sont, comme tu le dis si bien, un couple qui commence à devenir important. Jean m'a été proposé par une lectrice que je remercie encore d'ailleurs. L'idée de la lettre, quant à elle, est… sortie de nulle part. J'avais envie de faire correspondre Jean et Marco malgré la mort de ce dernier, et la lettre était tombée sous le sens. Je ne pensais que cet OS te ferait un tel effet et tu m'en vois ravie (tellement que j'en ai les joues rougies). Veuf est un grand mot en effet ! Mais perdre son meilleur ami, finalement, c'est tout comme. Non, je n'ai pas encore perdu une personne qui m'était réellement chère et je ne le souhaite à personne. Tu m'as fait découvrir le mot « splanchnique ». Ne t'en fais pas, si toi, tu ne vas pas bien, j'espère au moins te rendre heureuse avec mes OS :) Jean est un personnage beaucoup trop oublié et après avoir vu Marco, c'était l'impression que j'avais ressentie. L'impression que tout allait s'écrouler pour Jean. J'accepte de t'épouser avec plaisir, puisque tu ne me voleras pas mes gâteaux ! Et puis, on a le droit d'épouser une supportrice ! Non ? Souvent, quand quelque chose de mal nous arrive, on nie ce fait, même plusieurs années après. Pour la suite, j'essaie d'écrire à tête reposée, promis ! Je sais déjà qui traiter (grâce à une de tes propositions). Bisous à toi aussi et réponse D ! Je crois aux esprits parce que c'est dans ma culture, j'en ai peur d'ailleurs. Cependant, je n'ai jamais entendu de petite voix, ou alors je ne m'en souviens pas. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira !

Point de vue externe, voire celui de l'escouade. Celui-ci sera plus humoristique que les autres, un peu comme Erwin et ses sourcils. Je remercie Monkey D. Elena et Eleonora pour m'avoir donné cette idée-là et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues ! Enfin, j'ose espérer qu'il sera humoristique, c'est l'un des textes que j'apprécie le moins, même après relectures et changements. Peut-être parce que j'ai pas d'humour, tout simplement ? ... x)

Bonne lecture !

 _Personnages :_ _Levi et son escouade_

 _Thème :_ _Folie_

* * *

 **Frénésie de nettoyage**

Tout devait être propre. Absolument tout. Pas une once de poussière. Une seule tache et toute la pièce devait être nettoyée à nouveau. Le plus effrayé dans l'histoire était Eren. Quand le Capitaine s'absentait, si tout n'était pas propre, il fallait tout refaire. C'était crevant ! Le Capitaine pouvait être vraiment effrayant parfois. Surtout quand il avait un balai dans la main. Et… Eren était son cobaye. Le demi-titan faisait TOUTES les tâches ingrates et pourtant, s'il daignait désobéir, non seulement il aurait des dents en moins, même si ça repoussait, mais en plus, ce serait pire ! Donc le Capitaine Levi était non seulement abominable avec l'équipement tridimensionnel, mais aussi, avec un balai ! Il était rapide partout, pour tuer comme pour nettoyer. Tout devait être propre, TOUT. Même Mikasa qui le détestait au plus haut point exécutait ses ordres. Elle ramenait du bois parce qu'elle était plus forte que ces acolytes masculins. La seule personne capable de la battre n'était que le Capitaine lui-même.

Le pire, c'était qu'il était souvent absent ! Bon, c'était pour des missions de haut rang… mais de là à tout laisser à son escouade !

Puis quand il revenait, il se plaignait que ce n'était pas propre et qu'il fallait tout refaire ! L'escouade obéissait. Le Capitaine pouvait être vraiment terrifiant, déjà de base, mais encore plus quand il s'agissait de nettoyage. En quatre mots : Le Capitaine est MANIAQUE. Mais c'est maladif ! De plus… Le Capitaine ne souriait absolument jamais. Ça devait être sa marque de fabrique. Aucune personne vivante ne l'avait vu sourire, ou ne serait-ce qu'avoir une once de sentiments. Même le Commandant par intérim, Hansi Zoe. Passons.

Chacun nettoyait ce qu'il avait à nettoyer, c'est-à-dire l'écurie, les chambres, la salle à manger, la cuisine et la salle de vie. Chacun s'occupait de son propre cheval, évidemment. Le Capitaine repassait à chaque fois et… « Recommencez ». Ils obéissaient. Ce petit homme était vraiment tyrannique. L'homme le plus fort de l'humanité n'était pas du tout comme l'image que se faisait les recrus. Il paraissait plus grand sur son destrier, il n'était pas du tout aimable, il possédait même un franc-parler vraiment blessant, mais surtout, il était maniaque, dans tous les sens possibles. Bon, peut-être pas dans le sens de détraqué… Quoique. En tout cas, il était toqué. Toqué mais flippant.

En plein ménage, il arrivait, il observait… Les taches apparaissaient en sa présence ! Alors des heures passaient avant que tout soit propre. Et enfin quand tout était propre… l'Ackerman était satisfait… Bien que toujours aussi peu expressifs, tout le contraire d'Eren. Mais prendre trois heures pour nettoyer une malheureuse chambre, sérieusement ? En réalité, même avec sa tenue ridicule, il était effroyable ! Avec ce plumeau, il nettoyait à la vitesse éclaire ! Alors son escouade prenait cher.

Mais une seule fois. Rien qu'une seule fois. Alors que tout était propre, le Capitaine Levi… avait souri. Et son équipe trouvait son rictus effrayant, signifiant qu'ils avaient intérêt à ce que la prochaine fois, ce soit aussi efficace et aussi propre plus rapidement.

* * *

Ça change de mettre ça à la fin d'une death fic et avec tous les trucs pas très nets juste avant… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'imagine Levi avec le sourire de Koro-sensei… xD… Et je ne suis bizarrement pas très satisfaite de cet écrit. Fin, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop lourd ? Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire des fics humoristiques, excepté pour Erwin, où j'ai été très bien inspirée.

Les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur ! Promis, je ne suis pas rémunérée.


	10. Cauchemar

Hello, merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews, je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise, vraiment !

Il est six heures et demie du matin, j'ai dormi trois heures et je commence à écrire ça. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi… Et je n'avance pas beaucoup. Je vous avoue déjà que j'ai détesté (bon, peut-être pas à ce point) écrire cet OS. Mais c'était le plus « inspirant » de tous… Je l'écris d'ailleurs un jour avant de le poster, donc j'aurais le temps de le peaufiner d'ici là, j'espère.

Il est un peu tard, j'ai un peu relu… Et je n'ai pas réussi à l'améliorer, j'en suis désolée.

Bonne lecture quand même !

 _Personnages :_ _[Ymir – (Christa)]_

 _Thème :_ _Folie_

* * *

 **Cauchemar**

Plus de soixante ans dans un corps de titan, voilà ce qu'avait vécu Ymir. Elle aurait pu être heureuse de voir le monde extérieur, plus précisément, la verdure, le sable ou encore l'eau salée appelée mer ou océan. Pourtant, un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit : cauchemar. Sa vie de titan était un cauchemar.

Tout d'abord, soixante ans dans un corps de titan. C'était long. Long et monotone. Sa vie était un ennui. Ce qu'elle appréciait le moins, c'était l'anthropophagie. Ymir ne s'en rendait pas réellement compte à ce moment-là. C'était après coup que tout prenait sens. Après être devenue humaine, après avoir mangé toute une population sans remord, elle s'apercevait que sa vie était synonyme d'abomination. Les titans étaient contrôlés par une entité supérieure. Leur mission : détruire l'humanité. Mais dès lors que ces titans devenaient humains, certains changeaient de voie, plus précisément, soit ils aidaient la population, soit ils la détruisaient. Elle devint humaine, ou plutôt elle avait volé cette capacité à devenir humaine après avoir dévoré un habitant et ami de Reiner et Berthold. Grâce à cela, elle avait découvert l'existence d'Historia, désormais la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Plus le temps avançait, plus elle contrôlait son pouvoir. Même, elle avait le pouvoir face à d'autres titans qui la prenaient presque pour une Reine. Les titans pouvaient parler. Ou plutôt, certains d'entre eux en avaient la capacité.

Si elle était considérée comme une Reine et qu'elle pouvait devenir humaine… En quoi était-ce un cauchemar dans ce cas ? Encore et toujours l'anthropophagie. Mais également le fait de se sentir seule. Elle se sentait terriblement seule et abandonnée. En prenant l'apparence d'une humaine, elle avait pu tomber amoureuse d'une personne prénommée Christa. Cette jeune fille, à qui elle avait révélé son identité, ne l'avait pas rejetée. Le cauchemar, c'était d'être enfermé dans un corps sans conscience, tel un mort-vivant. Le cauchemar, c'était d'avoir été contrôlé et d'avoir dévoré sans en avoir ressenti ni l'envie, ni le besoin. Il fallait seulement exterminer l'humanité.

Voilà ce qu'étaient les titans : des marionnettes sans conscience, facilement manipulables. L'humanité était manipulée par la peur de ces êtres quasi-invincibles. Les titans ressemblaient à des poupées humanoïdes, généralement hideuses, avec comme unique but d'éradiquer toute population nuisible.

Voilà pourquoi Ymir voyait cela comme un cauchemar. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu profiter de la beauté de la nature, parce qu'elle ingurgitait des innocents de son plein gré, parce qu'elle n'était une marionnette. Mais jamais, au grand jamais elle n'avait regretté d'avoir mangé Marcel, l'ami proche de Reiner et de Berthold. Grâce à lui, elle avait trouvé celle qui avait pu la libérer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de sa condition horrible.

* * *

En relisant, mais c'est terrible ! On ne ressent pas du tout que sa vie a été un cauchemar pendant plus de soixante ans. Sérieusement, je m'excuse de sortir un tel navet. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour l'améliorer. Il est sept heures et demie.

Il est midi du jour suivant. Je vous ai raconté ma vie matinale d'hier, je m'en excuse x) Review ?


End file.
